Réponse
by Maayou
Summary: Suite de "Réconfort". Comment Sheena va t-elle réagir au baiser de Zélos ?   Sheelos :D
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : Hello ! ****Alors d'abord un grand MERCI pour mes commentaires sur cette histoire. j'en ai eu 4, et ils m'ont fait trop plaisir. On m'a demandé si ce n'était qu'un one-shot, et à l'époque je le pensais. Mais j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite, à part pour que vous la voyez bien. Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>Depuis que Zélos avait... disons, fait ce qu'il avait fait à Sheena, ces deux là s'ignoraient royalement. La minute qui avait suivi son geste, il avait carrément pris la fuite, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Mais depuis, elle ne lui parlait plus et s'efforçait d'éviter son regard quand elle en était obligée. C'était très gênant.<p>

Il pensait que Sheena était énervée à cause de ce qu'il avait fait - ce qui serait fidèle à son caractère -mais pourquoi dans ce cas l'ignorait t-elle ? Il y avait autre chose.

Lui en tout cas – malgré sa beauté magnifique – était désormais gêné de rester à côté d'elle ou lui demander quelque chose ou encore rester seul avec. Ce qui n'était PAS NORMAL. Il était Zélos, l'Élu. Il intimidait les autres; les autres devaient le respecter. Mais pas le contraire...

Mais cette Sheena avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait beaucoup trop ! Malgré le caractère assez énervé qu'elle tenait à son égard ( ça l'amusait ) ses insultes permanentes, ses regards noirs, il devait bien avouer qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Malheureusement, elle ne souriait pas beaucoup. Quand elle le faisait, tout son visage s'illuminait, comme si le soleil s'y levait.

L'Élu soupira en ce remémorant leur premier baiser. La sensation de ses douces lèvres sur les siennes, de la chaleur de sa bouche lui manquait beaucoup trop. Il voulait recommencer, encore, encore, encore. Il se demanda même qu'est-ce que ça ferait de toucher sa belle peau...

Arrête ça ! S'enguirlanda t-il en secouant vivement la tête. Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça.

C'était vrai. Zélos devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il devait faire croire à Yggdrasil qu'il était de son côté rien que pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de pouvoir toucher l'Épée Éternelle. Le jeune homme voyait bien déjà que Lloyd commençait un peu à douter de sa confiance, ce qui était normal... Mais il devait le croire, même quand il ferait semblant de les trahir. Enfin. Tout ceci lui donnait mal à la tête, il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant. Au moins, quand il aura trouvé la solution, les autres ne le considéreront plus comme un élu de pacotille. Bien qu'il n'avait rien d'un élu – contrairement à Colette – il en était un, et il allait le prouver.

Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Cette nuit là à Flanoir, l'air était frais et les étoiles brillaient, parfaitement visibles. Bien que la neige ne tombait plus, la température était sûrement en dessous de zéro. Zélos était sorti pour réfléchir mais il avait déjà envie de rentrer.

Un frisson lui échappa. Il était simplement vêtu d'une tunique au tissu fin qui lui servait de pyjama la nuit, et d'un pantalon fait avec le même tissu. Il ne sentait même plus ses pieds nus quand il touchait le sol dur et froid avec. Mais il s'en fichait, il devait trouver une solution.

Et si jamais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour pouvoir toucher l'Épée Éternelle...? Si jamais il faisait tout cela pour rien ?

- Salut.

Il leva brusquement les yeux, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul.

Sheena était là. Elle le considérait en silence, le visage impassible. ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, et elle portait un kimono japonais qui lui arrivait en au des genous.

-Sheena ? Balbutia t-il, confus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit t-elle d'une voix froide. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Devrait t-il lui dire ? Ils pourraient en discuter ensemble, trouver une idée; avancer.

Non, contredit alors une voix dans sa tête. Sheena ne comprendrait pas. Elle prendrait sûrement ça pour une trahison.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit t-il en relevant la tête. Il vit Sheena froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre. Après un petit moment, elle décida de venir s'asseoir à ses côté. Zélos tourna son visage vers elle, assez surpris, mais Sheena regardait bien devant elle.

- A quoi ? Demanda t-elle enfin, le regard toujours fixé vers les maisons aux toits enneigés.

- Quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me le dire, hein ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Riposta t-il comme elle lui parlait sur un ton assez méchant. Tu ne me parles plus de puis une semaine au moins.

Sheena tourna furieusement son regard marron vers lui, et Zélos lui rendit son regard. Ils se défièrent du regard un moment en silence, avant que l'Invocatrice ne rompe le silence, demandant férocement :

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, ce jour là ?

Zélos ne sut quoi répondre – il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle demande ça comme ça, de but en blanc. Et puis que répondre ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Il se contenta de la regarder, réfléchissant à une réponse convenable, mais rien ne vint. Il vit Sheena se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme à son habitude quand quelque chose la tracassait.

- Je ne sais pas, finit t-il par avouer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira t-elle entre les dents. Tu n'avais aucune raison valable...

- Parce que toi, coupa t-il en commençant à s'énerver, tu en as une ?

- Une pour quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, moi.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. On était deux dans ce foutu baiser je te rappelle ! Et je t'ai sentie.

Il observa Sheena rougir violemment avant de répliquer, haussant la voix :

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est plutôt toi qui...

- Bon sang mais qui parle de quelque chose de mal ? S'énerva alors Zélos, lui coupant la parole. Elle l'énervait, à croire que ce qu'ils avaient fait était quelque chose de mal, ou encore comme s'ils avaient commis un meurtre ou autre choses de ce genre.

- De toute façon, repris t-il en serrant les dents, je te rassure : je ne voulais même pas faire ça. C'était sur le coup de l'émotion... Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Bien sûr, c'était un énorme mensonge, mais elle ne devait pas le savoir. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Rien que le fait qu'il l'embrassât l'autre jour avait été une erreur.

Il y eut un bref moment où personne ne parla avant que Sheena demande d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion, une voix où toute colère avait disparu :

- ...Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que...

Mais elle se leva avant de terminer sa phrase. Zélos se dépêcha de la rattraper, voulant connaître la fin de sa phrase. Elle semblait avoir été déçue par sa réponse, comme si elle s'attendait à autre chose.

Marchant beaucoup plus vite qu'elle, il tendit la main et la retint par le poignet :

- Attend.

- Lâche moi !

Elle bougeait dans tout les sens, ses cheveux mi-long suivaient le mouvement. Il resserra sa poigne et la mobilisa sans difficulté.

- Tu pensais quoi ?

- Lâche moi, Zélos ! Ou sinon je te jure que j'invoque Efreet pour te brûler vif ! Menaça t-elle sans s'arrêter de bouger.

- Ça va être difficile vu que je te tiens, souris t-il, amusé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il trouva ça plus joli qu'effrayant.

- Je te lâcherai quand tu m'auras dit la fin de ta phrase.

Elle essaya encore une fois de retirer son bras mais échoua.

- Arrête de bouger, marmonna Zélos, agacé. Je suis beaucoup trop fort pour toi tu ne vois pas ? Tu te fatigues pour rien. ( il se radoucit et planta son regard dans le sien ) aller... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Sheena se perdit dans son regard.

- Je déteste quand tu me regarde comme ça..., grommela t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Zélos haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

- Comment ?

Elle rougit une fois encore, ce qui la rendit plus mignonne que ce qu'elle l'était. Il essaya de ne pas regarder.

- Comme si... comme si je comptais pour toi, avoua t-elle enfin. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais embrassé. Parce que je comptais pour toi. Mais apparemment j'ai eu tort.

Zélos ouvrit grand les yeux, et voulut répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fut si surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il l'avait lâchée. Face à son silence, Sheena retira son bras et s'en alla à grand pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors bien sûr, ce n'est pas FINI. Mais sachez que les commentaires me font écrire plus vite ! Alors commentez, et dites moi surtout ce que vous en pensez. <strong>**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

~Mayou


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_**_Oaah, ça fait super longtemps, je m'en excuse. Voilà donc la fin de la fiction "Réconfort" :D_**  
><em><strong>Bonne lecture :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il était près de minuit quand Sheena décida de sortir de son lit. Pendant toute la journée, son esprit avait été chargé de pensées qui la dérangeait<br>fortement – elle pensait encore à Zélos.  
>Elle ne pouvait songer qu'à lui depuis ce foutu baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui donner. Tout était confus. Elle voyait l'intensité de son regard bleu, ressentait le poids de sa main sur son épaule, revoyait son expression déterminée avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte… elle se rappelait même du goût de ses lèvres, bien que le contact fut bref.<br>Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? D'accord, elle était triste, il avait simplement essayé de lui remonter le moral. Son intention avait été sincère, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi sérieux.  
>Mais ce n'était quand même <em>pas<em> la peine d'en faire autant ! Il aurait dû être le Zélos énervant de d'habitude, pas jouer avec elle comme ça… Parce que oui, il avait joué. Pour lui, c'était seulement un baiser de plus parmi les milliers qu'il avait dû distribuer à d'autres filles...

Le pire dans toute cette histoire ridicule était qu'elle ne l'avait même pas repoussé. Elle aurait très bien pu, oh oui. Même si elle avait été choquée par son geste, elle aurait pu reculer son visage pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça du tout. Mais non. Elle l'avait simplement laissé faire, et lui avait presque rendu le baiser car elle avait curieusement apprécié la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes – ce qui est totalement absurde.

Depuis cet événement, la jeune invocatrice s'était mise à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus de vivre dans l'ignorance. Elle lui avait donc demandé la question fatidique, pourquoi oh grand pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé. Et Zélos avait répondu très clairement :  
>«<em>Je ne voulais même pas faire ça. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.<em>»

Sheena serra les poings. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulager après sa révélation. Zélos avait dit que ça ne voulait rien dire, que c'était ''sur le coup de l'émotion,'' alors pourquoi ne pas se sentir mieux ?  
>Eh bien non, bizarrement, elle était encore plus confuse qu'avant ses explications minables. Et puis le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti après ses mots l'intriguait... Était-ce de la déception ? S'attendait-elle vraiment à quelque chose qui invoquait plus ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Et ça, ça l'irritait fortement.<p>

Sheena poussa un long soupir et ouvrit discrètement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Ces dernières dormaient profondément, ensevelies sous leurs couvertures en faisant sûrement de beaux rêves. Colette marmonnait et Raine ronflait, toutes deux dans les bras de Morphée. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir faire pareil bientôt.  
>L'invocatrice descendit les escaliers de l'auberge et sortit hors du bâtiment. Elle fut surprise par la fraîcheur de la neige et par son abondance mais, en même temps, ce contact glacé la soulagea. Cette nuit-là, elle ne portait qu'un simple pull léger qu'elle avait acheté à Syback y a longtemps, et il ne la couvrait pas beaucoup. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la neige alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar le plus proche. <em><br>Peut-être qu'en buvant un peu de saké je pourrais enfin m'endormir la tête vide_, se dit-elle sombrement, mais elle en doutait.

Le bâtiment était éclairé et il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe de jeunes qui faisaient beaucoup de bruit au fond, occupés avec trois femmes à moitié dénudées assises sur leurs genoux. Sheena haussa les sourcils (elle trouvait ça ridicule) et pris place au comptoir en évitant les regards obscènes qu'on jetait sur elle.  
>- Saké, s'il vous plaît, marmonna-t-elle au barman qui, essuyant des verres jusque-là, lui prêta instantanément toute son attention.<br>- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire radieux. Dites-donc, je ne vous ai jamais vue à Flanoir. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
>Elle leva ses yeux marron sur lui, avachie contre le comptoir.<br>- Pourquoi te dirai-je mon nom alors que tu ne me reverras probablement jamais ? Répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac en lui jetant un regard sans signification particulière.  
>L'homme éclata d'un rire assez fort.<br>- Elle a du cran, la petite dame.  
>Elle lui jeta un regard noir.<br>- Où est mon saké ?  
>Il rigolait toujours alors qu'il lui servit le liquide. Elle attrapa le verre et le descendit d'un trait elle se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux. Le liquide glacé semblait nettoyer sa tête. Plus de Zélos dans son esprit, ni pourquoi elle pensait tant à lui, ni pourquoi son cœur s'amusait à danser le tango quand il la regardait ou lui souriait. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait l'esprit libre.<br>Un homme s'assit alors près d'elle. Il lui sourit, découvrant une lignée parfaite de dents aussi blanches qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle le dévisagea son gêne; il semblait grand, à peu près son âge et ses cheveux étaient blonds. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

- Il est tard pour qu'une fille aussi belle que toi se balade. Ça pourrait être dangereux.  
>- Je sais me défendre, répliqua Sheena, déjà ennuyée.<br>Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Apparemment, il ne la croyait pas car son sourire s'élargit.  
>- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Pouffa-t-il. Je m'appelle Stan.<br>- Sheena.  
>Il lui serra la main, et Sheena remarqua alors qu'il portait une exphère.<br>- Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet incorporé dans son poignet.  
>Il était rare que les civiles en possèdent une. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas venir d'une ferme car il possédait un serti-clé. Généralement dans les fermes humaines les desians ne prenaient pas de précaution.<br>- Je suis le général de l'armée qui protège cette ville en cas d'attaque, expliqua-t-il en touchant doucement l'objet. Il est tout à fait normal que j'en possède une.

_Général de l'armée_, se dit Sheena en l'observant encore une fois. Il était musclé mais ne semblait pas très puissant pour une tâche avec autant de responsabilité. Sheena était sûre à 100% que Zélos le battrait à plâtre couture sans même bouger, s'il le voulait.  
>Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire; elle aurait bien aimé voir ça.<br>Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt : elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Elle était dans ce bar débile pour pouvoir oublier ce type, bon sang !  
>Elle se força à boire une longue gorgée de saké.<br>- J'adore la couleur de tes cheveux, la complimenta Stan avec un demi sourire. C'est rare de voir une telle coloration.  
>- Ce sont mes vrais cheveux, répondit Sheena en passant sa main dedans, inconsciemment.<br>- Magnifique !

Sheena lui lança un regard dégoûté mais ne répondit pas. En temps normal, elle lui aurait déjà envoyé un bon coup de poing dans la figure mais ce soir, elle décida de s'en ficher.  
>Elle hocha simplement la tête.<br>- Donc..., fit Stan en s'approchant d'elle. Tu dis que tu sais te défendre.  
>Elle termina sa boisson et commanda un autre verre.<br>- Hum hum.  
>- Avec quelles armes est-ce que tu te bats ?<br>- J'invoque des gardiens, expliqua Sheena sans grande conviction. J'utilise des cartes d'invocations. La plupart du temps, j'utilise mes poings.  
>Stan haussa les sourcils, étonné.<br>- C'est vrai ? C'est impressionnant !  
>Sheena haussa les épaules mais entendit alors quelqu'un s'approcher derrière eux.<br>- Ouais, c'est vrai, marmonna une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait oh que très bien. Et je te préviens, mec. Si tu continues à la draguer elle pourrait bien te casser la figure.

_Impossible. _Sheena se retourna brusquement pour vérifier si le saké ne la faisait pas déjà halluciner en entendant des voix, mais malheureusement non. Malgré sa vision floue - elle avait bu plus que d'habitude - elle voyait bien que le jeune homme qui venait de dire cela avait une longue et flamboyante chevelure rouge, qui n'appartenait qu'à une certaine personne qui ne faisait que de l'agacer ces temps-ci. Ou qui ne faisait que l'énerver tout court.  
>Elle n'eut qu'une seule pensée.<br>_Merde._

Zélos ne posa même pas un regard sur elle. En fait, il regardait Stan, avec une lueur dangereuse dans son regard bleu marine.  
>- Oh Elu ! S'écria alors le général, souriant. Vous ici ! Quel honneur !<br>Il n'était apparemment pas conscient de l'intensité du regard que le « cher Elu » lui donnait en ce moment précis. Bien qu'il souriait, Sheena voyait bien que son regard n'avait rien de joyeux, en fait, il fixait un point plus bas qu'elle.  
>Elle remarqua alors que le bras de Stan était posé sur le dossier de sa propre chaise. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit faire ça mais de toute façon, elle s'en fichait royalement, Stan faisait ce qu'il voulait.<br>Elle leva les yeux au ciel, d'ailleurs, _en quoi_ est-ce que ça regardait Zélos ?  
>- Stan, ne l'écoute pas ! Ordonna-t-elle en fixant Zélos avec un regard de défi. Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires, Zélos ?<br>Il l'ignora carrément, à la place il prit soudainement le ton enjoué qu'il avait habituellement et s'écria :  
>- Bon, alors, je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir à côté de vous ! J'ai super soif, tout à coup !<br>Il prit place à la gauche de Sheena en évitant son regard posé sur lui. Sheena, poings et dents serrés, bouillonnait. Comment osait-il...  
>- Vous êtes amis ? Demanda Stan, en les observant.<br>- Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson. (Zélos se tourna vers Stan.) Et si tu m'offrais à boire ?  
>- Bonne idée ! Que souhaitez-vous prendre, Elu ?<br>- Eh bien, donne-moi la même chose que Sheena.  
>- Très bien ! S'enthousiasma Stan en commandant ladite boisson.<br>Alors que Stan était occupé à parler au barman, Sheena lança un regard rempli de haine à Zélos. Il ne répondit que par un sourire moqueur. Elle eut tout de suite envie de le gifler.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Finit-elle par cracher, irritée par son sourire amusé.<br>- Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais ici ? Répéta-t-il sans sourire cette fois.  
>En fait, il semblait même super énervé.<br>- Je fais ce que je veux. Dégage d'ici.  
>- Je ne bougerais pas.<br>- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui bouge.  
>Sheena se leva et sortit du bar. Zélos poussa un grognement et se précipita pour la rattraper.<br>- Votre saké, Elu, annonça Stan qui revenait avec les deux verres à la main. Oh, mais où sont-ils tous passés ? 

-Sheena, Attends ! Non mais attends bordel !  
>Sheena ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle marchait à pas décidés et rapides. Il neigeait comme pas possible et on ne voyait rien à deux mètres mais hors de question qu'elle ne s'arrête. Ce type l'énervait à tel point que si elle le revoyait, il faudrait qu'elle lui donne un bon coup de poing pour qu'elle se calme.<br>- Bordel Sheena ! L'entendis-t-elle alors crier, il ne semblait pas très loin derrière. T'étais sérieuse, avec ce type ?  
>Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta de marcher vite. Où allait-elle ? A l'auberge ? Non, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Le mieux serait qu'elle sorte carrément de la ville. Et puis, elle marcherait jusqu'à la caverne de Celsius… Et pour se réchauffer, elle invoquerait Efreet...<br>Elle secoua la tête; elle délirait complètement ! Et puis elle n'allait pas partir juste à cause de lui. Ce serait insensé.

- T'es toujours comme ça, l'entendit-elle crier derrière elle. Tu prends la fuite, parce que tu n'assumes pas. Tu as peur. En fait Sheena, tu n'es qu'une lâche.

Sheena s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Cette phrase eut le don de la rendre folle de rage.  
>Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Zélos était à environ cinq pas d'elle.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle la voix dangereusement calme. Répètes, pour voir ?  
>Le vent était fort cette nuit-là. A travers le blanc qui entourait toute la ville enneigée, elle ne distinguait que sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle ne voyait pas bien son visage – le lampadaire était faible – mais savait qu'il avait une expression remplie de détermination.<br>- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je te fais peur.  
>Sa voix, normalement joueuse et claire, était sérieuse et rauque ce soir. C'était la première fois que Sheena l'entendait parler comme ça.<br>- N'importe quoi ! Cracha-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Répète ça encore une fois et...  
>- Et quoi ?<br>Son corps réagit avant même qu'elle ne réfléchisse elle lui envoya alors un coup de poing. Zélos recula comme s'il avait prévu son geste mais Sheena vit quand même la surprise dans son regard. Elle recommença, mettant plus de force dans la manœuvre et visant mieux cette fois-ci. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il sente la haine qu'elle avait à son égard.  
>Zélos se contenta d'esquiver et bouger la tête sur le côté. Dans l'action, ses boucles s'attardèrent sur ses yeux, et Zélos ne vit pas le coup arriver. Cette fois-ci, Sheena effleura sa joue mais l'Élu l'évita de justesse en faisant un bon sur le côté. Le poing de Sheena rencontra sa main tendue, et Zélos referma son membre sur son poing pour l'immobiliser.<br>- Pourquoi tu es _tout le temps_ énervée? Demanda-t-il, également sur les nerfs, sa main tenait fermement celle de Sheena. Ça ne nous mène à rien, tout ça.  
>- Tout est de ta faute, répondit-elle sur un ton dur.<br>- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit.  
>Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et essaya de se calmer. Ne comprenait-il pas que la source de tous ses problèmes venait de lui, ces derniers temps ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Parfois, en plein combat, elle se recevait presque des coups parce qu'elle n'était pas concentrée, trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qui la liait à lui.<br>- Je te déteste, dit-elle tout simplement.  
>Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.<br>- Tu me l'as déjà dit au moins mille sept cent fois.  
>- Oui, mais là, je le pense vraiment.<br>Il poussa un long soupir, sûrement pour se calmer avant de lâcher son poing. Zélos se pinça l'arête du nez avec son index et son pouce et ferma les yeux. Il était énervé ? Très bien, parce qu'elle aussi. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.  
>- Merde, Sheena. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça on ne va pas continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps.<br>- Quel jeu ?  
>- Ce qu'on fait là ! Cria-t-il soudainement, le ton impatient. On s'embrasse, tu ne me parles plus, tu m'évites, c'est tellement <em>gamin <em>! Franchement, dit la vérité une bonne fois pour toute Sheena !  
>- Quelle vérité ?<br>- Que tu m'aimes, Sheena. Avoue-le !  
>- Je ne t'aime pas ! Cracha-t-elle aussitôt.<br>- Alors, si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi tu ne m'as repoussé, quand je t'ai embrassé ? Ou encore pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point, ces temps-ci ?  
>Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Son expression était un mélange d'irritation, de détermination et d'impatience.<br>- Réponds à ma question, Sheena, exigea-t-il furieusement mais sa voix semblait presque implorer.  
>Tout ce que Sheena voulait était une réponse, simple. Et elle n'allait pas se démonter.<br>- Toi réponds franchement à ma question, Wilder. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé, pour l'amour du ciel !  
>Il poussa un long soupir et marmonna des mots dans sa barbe qu'elle ne comprit pas. Finalement, il releva la tête vers elle. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il avoua.<br>- Parce que je le voulais, répondit-il, visiblement sincère.

Cette phrase eut pour seul effet de l'énerver davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et cette fois, elle explosa de colère, folle de rage :

- Zélos, tu n'aurais _jamais_ dû faire ça ! Même si j'étais triste ou je ne sais quoi, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire quelque chose qui n'a rien avoir avec nous deux, qui changera tout ! Parce que à cause de toi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je ne fais que penser qu'à ça, de pourquoi tu as fait ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire et merde dès que je vois ta petite frimousse de CRETIN, eh bien je sens mon cœur qui bat bêtement, j'ai chaud et bon sang tout ce que j'ai envie de faire est te frapper ASSEZ FORT pour que tu regrettes de m'avoir rendue aussi _vulnérable_!

Elle avait hurlé ces mots avec toute la force de ses poumons et était maintenant à bout de souffle. La respiration haletante, elle observa Zélos, qui était sans mots, la bouche ouverte par le choc. Il finit par se reprendre après quelque secondes en commençant par fermer sa bouche, s'éclaircir la gorge et puis enfin parler.  
>- Répète.<em><br>- Quoi ?  
>- <em>Tu as dit que_ moi _je te rends _vulnérable_ ?_  
><em>Sheena se contenta de le regarder en s'efforçant de respirer normalement, puis alors, à sa grande surprise, Zélos éclata de rire. Oui, il éclata de rire, et fort en plus. Comme si elle venait de dire la meilleure blague du siècle. _J'hallucine, _pensa-t-elle aussitôt, déjà énervée._ Il se moque de moi ma parole ! _  
>Dans ces moments-là, Sheena pensait vraiment à le foudroyer avec la magie mortelle de Volt. Sérieusement.<br>- Bon j'y vais, informa-t-elle alors qu'il riait toujours.  
>- Oh non, attends !<br>Il finit par se calmer ensuite, son regard bleu marine était braqué sur elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… comment qualifierait-elle ça ? Content.  
>Sheena se contenta de froncer les sourcils, bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse.<br>- J'ai réussi à rendre la grande Sheena Fujibayashi vulnérable, répéta-t-il, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. On peut considérer ça comme une déclaration, mais vraiment à la Sheena !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu...<br>Il attrapa ses mains dans chacune des siennes, et ne les lâcha pas, malgré le fait que Sheena essaya aussitôt de retirer ses membres.  
>Celles de Zélos étaient glacées, mais le contact était curieusement agréable. Elle secoua la tête à quoi pensait-elle ?<br>- T'es en train de me dire que depuis mon baiser fantastique, reprit-il en entrelaçant leur doigt et en jouant avec, tu ne penses qu'à moi et que tu ne sais plus où t'en est. C'est tout à fait normal, tu sais, après tout c'est digne du Grand Zélos...  
>Elle le fusilla du regard il se radoucit.<br>- Y'a rien de bizarre dedans, _Sheena_, je ressens la même chose.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en essayant de retirer ses mains.<p>

Pour toute réponse Zélos entoura un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui, tout souriant. Comme il se penchait sur elle, Sheena paniqua. Elle sentit alors parfaitement son odeur (sûrement un parfum coûteux – et un mélange de lui-même) ainsi que la chaleur de son corps.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle, tandis que Zélos approchait un peu plus son visage.<br>Il eut un sourire amusé en guise de réponse. Oh comme elle haïssait ce sourire.  
>- Ben, je te montre de quoi je parle !<br>- Oh, non, je te jure que si tu fais ça Zél...

Mais ses paroles furent noyées sous la bouche mouillée et glacée de Zélos, et son cœur s'affola quand elle sentit ses deux grandes mains empoigner son visage. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec perfection et c'était un baiser beaucoup plus osé que le premier. Elle sentait son propre corps répondre de lui-même, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle toucha ses bras, sentent le jeu de ses muscles en dessous du léger tissus qu'il portait cette nuit-là. Elle lui rendit doucement son baiser parce que bon sang il était doué, et Zélos l'embrassa tendrement en caressant doucement sa joue.

Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi tendre, mais elle aima aussitôt cette partie-là de lui.

Après quelques secondes où la respiration commençait à manquer, Zélos rompit le baiser et la lâcha. Cette fois, il laissa son regard braqué sur elle, et Sheena savait bien qu'elle était toute rouge.  
>Finalement, Zélos parla le premier.<p>

- Ben tu vois, le deuxième était largement mieux…  
>- Mouais…, grommela-t-elle en évitant son regard. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu me coupes la parole je te jure que tu vas le regretter.<br>Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
>- Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance moi, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureux d'une fille avec un caractère aussi chiant ?<br>Sheena, bien consciente qu'il venait d'employer le mot « amoureux » ne put que réagir pour la fin de sa phrase. Elle lui donna un grand coup dans le tibia, et ce, sans se retenir.  
>- Ose répéter ça, espèce d'abruti !<br>- Aïe, bon sang, ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il en frottant sa jambe et en lui jetant un regard plein de reproches. Espèce de malade !  
>- C'est toi le malade, crétin !<br>- Espèce d'idiote !  
>- Pervers !<br>- Vieille folle !  
>- Vieux bouffon !<br>- Apparemment ça ne changeras jamais avec toi ! S'énerva-t-il en haussant la voix. Je viens de te faire un compliment et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ! T'es vraiment brutale comme fille !  
>- Quel compliment ? La prochaine fois réfléchis avant de parler ! T'es vraiment un pervers !<br>- Ah oui ? S'enquit-il, une expression joueuse. Il fit un pas vers elle. Tu veux tester, _Sheena_ ?  
>Il se pencha sur elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester et pressa rapidement mais tendrement ses lèvres sur sa bouche, puis il recula avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre.<br>- Je t'aime, Sheena, lui murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Même si tu me fais peur, parfois. (Il frissonna) Bon sang, on va se transformer en glaçon si on ne bouge pas vite d'ici !  
>- Personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre, marmonna-t-elle sombrement en croisant ses bras contre elle.<br>Il leva les bras en l'air comme si elle venait de braquer un revolver sur lui.  
>- Très bien, très bien ! Je rentre. A demain, sorcière.<br>Il s'en alla avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre.  
>Après un petit moment, Sheena poussa un long soupir et se mit elle-même en marche.<br>_Je t'aime aussi, imbécile._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Voilà, terminé !<em><strong> :) J'ai eu un mal fou, parce que ces deux-là m'ont donné du fil à retordre... J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir raté la fin et ne pas avoir été OoC ^^<br>**_ _  
><strong>_

__**_A bientôt dans d'autres de mes fictions, je l'espère :D _**


End file.
